


Draco's Second Chance

by alaana_fair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana_fair/pseuds/alaana_fair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is certain Draco is up to something. Well... he would be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not JKR. I receive no monetary gain from this story. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the awesome dysonrules Haiti donation! Also for taradiane who thinks there should be more snogging ! *G* Much thanks to the lovely nursedarry for super quick beta!

"Malfoy's definitely up to no good," Ron mumbled around a mouthful of treacle tart.

Harry raised his eyes to look in the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco was laughing at something Zabini had whispered in his ear. It wasn't the traditional half-sneer, half-laugh though. It was a genuine laugh; carefree, with an innocence Harry would never have associated with Malfoy before this year.

"He's not so bad," Neville offered helpfully when Harry failed to respond. "He's helping me with Potions."

"And he's helping me with me with History of Magic," Lavender added. She gazed at Draco across the Great Hall, starry-eyed. "I never noticed how cute he was before."

Ron made a face like he was close to losing his dinner.

"Rumour has it his parents didn't want him to come back this year," Seamus added conspiratorially. "Dean said he overheard Zabini telling Millicent that Malfoy went against his father’s wishes which is why he no longer wears the trademark Malfoy ring."

Several heads turned toward the Slytherin table to look at Draco's hands. Harry didn't need to look.  
He already knew the Malfoy signet ring had been replaced by an ancient looking silver band that seemed completely out of place on his long, slim, aristocratic finger.

"Oh, is that why he wears the earring, too?" Lavender's eyes seemed to glaze over. "Have you noticed that it changes every day? Yesterday it was Phoenix and the day before it was a bubbling cauldron." She sighed wistfully. "He's such a _rogue_."

"Who's a rogue?" Luna sat next to Harry, the button on her robe flashing _Potter has a nice arse_ in neon green letters which immediately changed to _Potter has nice eyes_ as soon as Slughorn walked passed. The buttons had appeared in late September. There were several still in circulation, ranging from _The Chosen One knows how to wield his wand_ to _Potter can ride my dragon any day_. Harry always flushed when he saw that one. It came with a flood of memories that still heated his blood.

"Malfoy is _not_ a _rogue_! He's a git, remember?" Ron stared at Luna's button for long moments before shaking his head. "Why are you still wearing that?" he finally asked.

Luna looked down at the button and back up at Ron with some confusion. "Why wouldn't I? It's true, don't you think?" Luna turned to Harry with a smile. "It's too bad I'm not your type, Harry. I do so like your—"

"Luna!" Hermione looked appalled.

"Eyes," Luna finished, her grin widening. "He has very nice eyes, doesn't he?" Luna winked at Harry before turning to Seamus to compliment him on the purple Flutterbugs in his hair.

Ron shook his head again, mumbling something about rogues and gits and an obvious lack of sanity.

~~~

Harry wrapped his Invisibility Cloak around him tightly as he climbed the spiral staircase toward the Divination classroom. It was a well-worn path by now, as familiar to him as the Gryffindor staircase that led to his comfortable four-poster bed. He had barely made it through the door before strong arms caught him from behind and wrapped around his waist.

"You're late," Draco whispered against his ear.

Harry sighed happily and leaned back, letting Draco's warmth sweep away the chill of the January evening. "Ron talked me into a game of chess," he said in explanation. "It usually doesn't take long for me to lose, but apparently I've improved over the last few months."

Draco's breath tickled Harry's ear when he chuckled. "I told you I could teach you a few things, didn't I?"

Harry grinned. He was quite sure chess had been the farthest thing from Draco's mind when he'd said that. He let the Invisibility Cloak slip from his shoulders. Draco released him long enough to allow it to pool at their feet before pulling Harry flush against his chest, is lips brushing the side of Harry's neck.

"How long before you have to be back?" Harry asked.

"Blaise thinks I'm doing research in the library. I give him an hour before Pansy sends him off with a search party. You?"

"I told Ron I was going to the kitchens for a snack. Hermione insisted I bring back some fruit. She's worried that I'm snacking too much." Harry turned in Draco's arms and grinned. "I assured her I'd choose something low in calories and high in protein."

"Better get to it then. We wouldn't want you to faint from lack of energy, now would we?" Draco's arms tightened around him, his lips brushing the shell of Harry's ear. "But first I want to ask you something." Draco kissed a trail from Harry's ear to his neck, and then moved along his jaw line before finally capturing Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry had never told Draco that this was what he loved most. Yes, the sex was _amazing_ , but if he had to choose between Draco's kisses and his cock, he'd choose the kisses every time. Thankfully, he rarely had to choose.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Draco's tongue was smooth and confident, as though it was made just for Harry's mouth. His hands moved to Harry's arse and pulled, yanking the two boys closer, his cock already hard against Harry's groin.

"Merlin," Harry whispered when Draco pulled away far enough to allow speech. Harry's knees felt weak and he clung to Draco for support. "Wasn't this supposed to get old by now?"

"Kissing you will never get old," Draco answered, punctuating the statement with another languid kiss. "Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry pulled away, his brows furrowing. "But I thought... you said..."

"I know what I said. But I don't give a damn what my father thinks anymore. I'm tired of hiding this. I want—" Draco looked away, staring into the darkness over Harry's shoulder. He bit his lower lip as though he was trying to stop himself from saying something that might get him into trouble. Harry knew that look all too well. It seemed the entire month of September Draco had spent more time chewing on his lower lip than he did anything else. And Harry had had a hell of a time trying to understand why he couldn't stop staring whenever Draco did it. Lucky for him, Draco had understood more than Harry did and had ambushed him in a deserted corridor between classes.

"Okay," Harry answered.

Draco's eyes snapped back to his, the genuine surprise making Harry smile. "Really?" Draco asked. "You don't... your friends, I mean... they won't—"

Harry cut him off with another kiss, his fingers trailing through silky white hair. "I do have one condition though," he whispered. Draco pulled away, his eyes suddenly guarded. Harry smiled sheepishly and lifted Draco's hand. The battered silver ring on Draco's finger glistened in the candlelight. Harry had asked him about it once, but Draco had simply shook his head and blushed. "I need to know who gave this to you. I won't be your second choice."

Draco's lip quirked up on one side like he was fighting a smile. He twisted the ring from his finger and laid it in the palm of Harry's hand. Harry picked it up and studied it. There were black markings along the edges as though it had been in a fire. He could barely make out the words inscribed on the inside. _Everyone deserves a second chance._ Harry looked up at Draco in confusion.

"I found it in my pocket after the final battle. I don't know where it came from, but I think it was burned in the Fiendfyre. It sort of became a mantra for me over the summer, a good omen of sorts. It reminds me of you."

Harry swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. Draco took the ring and slipped it on Harry's finger, kissing him before he had the chance to say something ridiculously sentimental.

~~~

Harry arrived late to breakfast and the Great Hall was already awash with whispers. He sat next to Hermione and cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and rolled her eyes before focusing once again on the mornings _Daily Prophet_.

"I told you he was up to no good, Harry," Ron said, leaning around Hermione as though she wasn't there. "It was all just a ruse to get us to trust him. I bet he's plotting something evil as we speak. Probably planning to blow up Hogsmeade today while all the students are there... or worse."

Harry turned to look over at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Pansy's heads were practically touching as they talked. Pansy looked livid. Draco met his eyes from across the room and smirked.

"Harry, have you seen Draco's earring?" Lavender asked in a rush as she shoved in next to Harry. She continued before Harry had the chance to answer. "It's... well, I haven't seen it, but Millicent told Hannah who told Justin who told Seamus who told me that it's a—"

Her words were cut short by the clearing of a throat directly behind them. Harry turned to find Draco looking down at them. "Good morning, Lavender," he said with a nod, brushing his hair behind his left ear to show off the glittering lightning bolt-shaped earring that now adorned his ear. A wave of silence started at the Gryffindor table and seemed to spread like Fiendfyre throughout the Great Hall. Draco turned to Harry and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Why don't we get an early start and have breakfast at Hogsmeade?"

Harry lifted his pumpkin juice to his lips, fully expecting the gasp that followed. Lavender's mouth fell open as she stared at the silver ring on his finger. Harry set his glass down slowly and swung his legs around to stand, careful not to look in Ron's direction. Draco's hand slid from his shoulder and Harry caught it in his own. "Yeah," Harry answered, twining their fingers together. "I think that'd be a brilliant idea."

♥ Now with the most fabulous art ever!! [Such a Rogue](http://users.livejournal.com/__hibiscus/195953.html) by the amazing Hibiscus! *flails*


End file.
